


Trust Me Brother

by SilverNight88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Fic: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff just being together as a brother and sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me Brother

** Trust Me Brother **

Wanda stared down into the abyss, for a moment she thought that she could see monsters staring up at her, flaming eyes and gleaming sharp white teeth, just waiting to swallow her whole. Then she blinked and the monsters vanished.

The sun was coming up soon she wore only a thin sundress, red of course, but it didn’t matter in the warm summer air that blew back her long brown hair. She could hear the sounds of the night birds slowly descend into silence as the sounds of the morning birds began to sing.

Wanda stared down the edge of the cliff that she was standing on, as the sun began to light up the dark forest in colors of gold, red, and pink the bottom of the cliff came into view. A river ran through the bottom, from her height she could barely hear the sounds of the racing water. The river looked peaceful from way up here but Wanda knew more than most that appearances deceived. She took one step forward; her next one would be into thin air.

A rush of wind and a blur of silver hair and then he was there, gently holding on to her elbow, afraid that she would take that next step without him. She knew he would be there, that was why she waited. Wanda looked into the face of her twin, into eyes that matched her own but were different too.

They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to, he knew what she was going through. All the years of fighting, of watching friends die, then come back to life only to watch them die again. The compromises, the sacrifices, the never-ending conflict.

Sometimes it was too much; she needed release, just a moment where none of that mattered anymore, even if it was for an instant.

Wanda brushed back silver-white hair, and Pietro closed his eyes then released her elbow. She smiled a sad smile, and he gave her one that matched. Then they both turned and looked down, Pietro took off his shoes and tossed them down. They watched as they fell into the river only to be swept away. Their bare feet were at the edge.

Wanda didn’t look back over at her brother, he was there, she knew that. She held out her hand.

_Trust me brother._

Pietro took her hand.

  _I trust you sister._

Wanda gave his hand a small squeeze.

_Always?_

Pietro gave her hand the same small squeeze.

_Always._

In silence and at the exact same moment they stepped off the edge of the world and fell into the abyss.

Wanda felt a thrill of exhilaration as the wind whipped her hair about, she could barely breathe. She looked over at her brother with a wide smile on her face. Pietro’s smile matched hers. The rush of air, the fall, it was a moment, an instant in time where neither had to worry about the fate of the world resting on their shoulders. They had each other. That was all they ever needed.

The river swallowed them whole. Wanda gasped as the cold water enveloped her body, but she didn’t let go of her brother’s hand.

****

Wanda lay on the sandy back of the river where it had carried them downstream a good long time. She lay in the sun where its warmth made her feel at peace. She could hear the sound of Pietro cursing and looking for his shoes. He had sat with her earlier but his nature would not let him rest for long. He had already found one and was now looking for its partner.

Wanda smiled, for a moment everything was good. She enjoyed it for what it was. Then the moment was over and she stood up. Pietro came back to her successful with his other shoe. He quickly put them on and then he lifted her in his arms, she lay her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. Then in an instant they were gone. Pietro raced them back, back to reality, back to responsibilities, back to the place they called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a story in Wanda's POV. I need more stories about Wanda and Pietro just being brother and sister without having to worry about anything.


End file.
